


The Adventures of Rika and Takato's Children

by VriskaFanGirl



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VriskaFanGirl/pseuds/VriskaFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having said goodbye to their Digimon partners Rika and Takato end up living together and having kids together. Guilmon and Renamon are going to be surprised when they make it back in the human world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Rika and Takato's Children

It was such a big shock to everyone when they had heard that Takato and Rika were moving in together after their senior year of high school. They didn’t even think that Rika could stand being around Takato. Jeri was slightly jealous because she had rejected Takato when he asked her out now she regrets that decision seeing how happy he is with Rika and how quickly the two hit if off. A part of her will always believe if she didn’t reject him maybe they would be the ones moving in together. Rika did date Ryo for a while but things there didn’t work out because their personalities kept clashing she really found it annoying how Ryo would do things she told him to stop such as calling her pumpkin as it has become the nickname he refers to Rika whenever he can. Anyways, Rika and Takato were now engaged and had three kids together, two boys and one girl. Their oldest son was Beowulf who is currently thirteen, while their second son, Hunter is only seven and their daughter, Scarlett being two-years-old.

After word got out that the Digimon have come back to the Human World was an exciting day for all the Tamers. Life hasn’t been the same without their digital friend's everything in their life would remind them of their adventures fighting Digimon to keep all of Shinjuku safe. Rika and Takato were in the living room watching Scarlett playing with her toys it was a lazy day for them Beowulf was in his room playing video games while Hunter was spending time playing with Scarlett when a bright light overtook the living room after it died down standing on the opposite side of the room was Guilmon and Renamon without missing a beat the two Tamers ran over giving their Digimon a big hug.

“Not the greeting I was expecting but I will gladly take it. It’s been far too long Rika.” Renamon said

“Renamon, it’s nice to have you back,” Rika said

“Takato, you have a little you behind you,” Guilmon said

“I’m not little!” Hunter pouted

“Of course you’re not,” Rika teased

“Wait….why are you two living together?” Renamon asked

“Rika and I got engaged these are our children Hunter and Scarlett. Our oldest kid, Beowulf is upstairs in his cave.” Takato said

“You’re together? Don’t get me wrong Rika I’m happy for you but I wasn’t expecting you to get with Takato.” Renamon said

“I thought the same thing,” Rika said Scarlett crawled over to Renamon grabbing the fox’s tail causing Renamon to yelp.

“Scarlett lets go of Renamon’s tail,” Takato said picking up their daughter this caused her to throw a fit.

“You can’t always play with everything you see.” He said

“Is this normal?” Renamon asked

“Sadly yes, it’s called the terrible twos. Sorry, Renamon it’s something every human goes through.” Rika said

“Takato make it stop!” Guilmon said

“I’m trying buddy sometimes she just has to cry it out,” Takato said

Scarlett wasn’t having it she started kicking and screaming hell she even tried to bite Takato. It was moments like this Rika didn’t enjoy when Scarlett throws a fit she doesn’t want to be touched by anyone and when you do try to pick her up she’ll start screaming some more. Hunter tried to help calm Scarlett down but it wasn’t working. Since she was the one that started this fit Renamon sat next to Scarlett, she stopped crying and crawled onto Renamon’s lap. 

“That’s the first time she’s ever stopped mid-tantrum,” Rika said

Scarlett ended up falling asleep in Renamon’s lap. Which was really rare for her Scarlett is so picky on who she gets close to. She throws a fit if Rumiko or Yoshie hold her it was rare for her to choose someone she wanted to hold her, Scarlett sometimes doesn’t even want Takato to hold her.

“I have a strange feeling that Scarlett is going to get very attached to you,” Takato said

“Mom and dad told us a lot of stories about you guys. Renamon is true that you and mom didn’t want to be partners for a while?” Hunter asked

“Yes, it was true. Rika risked her life to save me and it was from that moment on that we both changed how we see each other.” Renamon said

“Cool, I want my own Digimon partner,” Hunter said

As soon as Hunter said that a Digimon was bio-merging into this world. Beowulf came running down the stairs because he keeps his own homemade Digimon finder. Rika was thinking about staying back to watch Scarlett but seeing as Renamon had just returned she wanted to get back into the swing of things and this is the first Digimon bio-merging since the Digital Portal was closed so the type of Digimon that came through had to be very weak, so the whole family got into the car as Takato drove to the location where the Digimon had appeared. Takato and Rika were ready to perform a card slash before they were greeted by a voice.

“I’m not here to fight.”

“Why are you in our world then?” Takato asked

“I came here to meet him. Greetings my prince my name is Firamon I’m your Digimon partner.” Firamon said

“But I don’t have a Digivice,” Beowulf said 

As soon as he said that a Digivice floated down into his hand it was blue with a gold strap.

“My friends are also here for the other two. Gaogamon has been looking meeting you, Hunter.” Firamon said

“Wait I get to have a Digimon too!? That’s so cool.”

“Who’s that behind you Firamon?” Beowulf asked

“This is Lunamon, she’s very shy she’s the partner to your little sister,” Firamon said

“This is so cool! So what are you going to do with Scarlett’s Digivice?” Hunter asked

“We’ll keep it safe until she starts going to middle school,” Rika said

“You’re going to love the house,” Beowulf said


End file.
